The Masters
by theurbanoutcast
Summary: The Gaang comes face-to-face with four girls who have mysteriously appeared out of nowhere who claim to have no memory of the war whatsoever, but this could not be just a matter of coincidence. Seeing the strangers as potential allies that could help them defeat the Fire Lord, the Gaang accepts them into their group. Set after The Western Air Temple to the last episode.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. The characters, apart from the OCs I created, belong to Michael Dante DiMarino and Bryan Konietzko.**

Extra Info: Mai does not exist in this fanfic so expect some Zutara moments!

This is set in book three, between the ending of The Western temple episode and the start of The Firebending Masters episode. The Gaang meets the girls Lili, Amber, Ari and Kida. I promise to update as quickly as possible. Remember: writing cannot be rushed! (unless it's a thousand word essay that's due tomorrow) Reviews and suggestions are very well appreciated. Enjoy! :)))

* * *

><p>There was a flash of blinding white light and before they knew it, they were plummeting towards the ground at a million kilometers per hour. They were going so fast that they were a hundred percent sure that the floor would be decorated with four large pancakes as soon as they make contact with it.<p>

An eerie gust of wind suddenly stops them in their tracks, softening their landing but unfortunately, they still landed with a loud thump and their bodies hurt so much it felt like a herd of ostrich horses just ran over them.

"What happened?" Lili groaned as she blew on a couple of her blonde tresses that had fallen behind her ear and into her face.

"We fell, genius." Lili visibly rolled her eyes as Amber pulled herself into a sitting position. "You're on my foot by the way."

Ari, having recuperated from the fall, held out a hand to Kida while simultaneously rubbing the place where her bottom had made contact with the floor.

"Where do you think we are and is it just me or I can't seem to remember anything other than falling into this place?" Kida scratched the back of her head and knit her eyebrows together in an effort to concentrate.

Amber walked over to where a stray patch of sunlight lit the otherwise dark room. With an outstretched hand she gently ran her fingers on the places in the walls that had been engraved on.

"This architecture looks like it belongs to an air temple." Amber said as her copper eyes glazed over the structure of the room.

"What are we doing in an air temple?" Lili put her hands on her hips.

"I should ask you the same question," said a voice that was alien to their ears.

A young girl stepped out of the shadows. She planted both feet to the ground and drew her arms out in a stance the girls recognized to be of an earthbender.

"You four are coming with me or you're in for a huge beating, Toph style!"'

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Lili let out a huge sigh for emphasis.<p>

Five teenagers regarded her with blank faces, mouths pressed into a thin line, eyes narrowed into slits, and eyebrows so close together that they looked like one huge unibrow.

"They're not lying." Toph announced from her perch - a piece of what once seemed to be part of the temple's pillars. "I could tell if they were."

"So you're telling me that you have no idea how you conveniently ended up here, in a temple that apparently houses the Avatar at the moment, and you have no knowledge about the war that has been going on for at least a hundred years?" The boy who called himself Sokka glared at the girl with suspicion. "Are you sure you're not spies for the fire nation? Did Zuko send you to capture us?"

"Hey!" Zuko rose from where he was sitting in fury. "Why are you bringing me into this? Can't you see I'm as confused as you are?"

"Please. You don't have to point fingers." Kida said calmly. "I assure you that we are not your enemies. We were just hoping that you could help jog our memories a bit. We'd like to get out of this confusing situation as much as you."

"They seem reasonable enough, Sokka." Aang shrugged. "Besides, I don't think a bunch of girls could do us harm."

"Excuse me! We can very well do you harm if we wanted to!" Ari crossed her arms and raised her chin in defiance.

Suddenly, Ari felt a sting on her upper right arm. She turned around in annoyance and earned a death glare from Kida.

"We can start by telling you what happened the last hundred years." Next to Aang, Katara spoke.

"Fire Lord Sozin aimed to conquer every nation. He killed all the air nomads to prevent the reincarnation of the Avatar, a potential threat to his rule. For a hundred years, the Avatar had gone missing and the war had raged on, destroying once great cities, tearing families apart, and killing thousands of innocent people. I found Aang, the Avatar, frozen in an iceberg almost a year ago. Since then, we have been trying to stop the new Fire Lord, Fire Lord Ozai, and eventually restore peace to the world."

The four girls looked at each other in disbelief. They briefly made eye contact and came to a silent understanding.

"Sorry guys but you're gonna have to stop fire lord kooky yourself."

There was a great groaning sound as Lili, Amber and Kida's palms connected with their foreheads.

"What? I thought that was what we were all nodding in agreement about."

"What Ari meant to say was," Kida eyed Ari once more.

"We're going to help you stop Ozai."

* * *

><p>That's it for now! Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed. I'm not good at introductions but I promise I'll do better in the next chapters!<p>

Spoiler for the next chapter: The girls discover that they can bend.

Be sure to click that follow button so you could be notified when I post a new chapter. 'Til next time guys! :D


End file.
